Papa Bear
by Behind the Scenes Author
Summary: When something happens to Colonel Hogan, Carter feels guilty until Hogan steps in with some fatherly insight. Explanation for his code name 'Papa Bear.' Please leave your opinions, but be kind as this is my first fanfic.


Papa Bear

By: Behind the Scenes Author

Hogan, Newkirk, and Carter dashed among the trees in their race to reach the tunnels below Stalag 13 before it was too late. On their way back from a mission, they accidentally tipped off a German patrol of their presence. They chased them steadily, and the three POWs sailed over rocks and tree limbs on the frozen ground in their flight. They paused and crouched down for a quick breather when they reached the edge of a lake.

"Gov, they're right behind us," whispered Newkirk urgently.

"I know," the Colonel replied just as worriedly. He quickly surveyed the area.

Before them lay the wide lake, and close behind they could hear the guards crashing through the woods in their search for them.

Hogan made a speedy decision. "We'll have to cross the lake."

"Do you think it will hold, Colonel?" Carter asked nervously. "We've had an early spring."

The guards were getting dangerously close now.

"Let's hope it does."

"That's comforting," Newkirk said sarcastically. "Why don't we run along the shoreline?"

"The Krauts are too close. I'd rather take my chances with the lake. Let's go," he nudged them into action.

Carter led the way, running as swiftly as he could on the slippery surface. Hogan followed closely behind with Newkirk bringing up the rear.

They had almost reached the opposite shore when one of Carter's pounding footfalls caused the ice to pop. They all froze, then took slower, more deliberate steps. With the young Sergeant's next step, the ice creaked under his weight, spider web cracks darting from under his feet. There was barely any time to think, but Hogan recognized the danger Carter was in. Leaping forward, he shoved Carter aside with all of his force just as the ice below him gave away. Hogan plummeted into the freezing waters just as Carter looked up from where he had fallen, safely on the ice.

Newkirk immediately dropped to his belly and wormed his way carefully to the edge of the gaping hole where the Colonel had disappeared. He grasped for the flailing arms that he could see just below the surface of the icy water.

"Carter!" he hissed.

The Sergeant hurriedly crawled over and saw the American struggling in the water.

"Colonel!" he cried.

The ice below Newkirk began cracking under his weight. "Carter, you're lighter than I am. Get closer and see if you can get a 'old of 'im."

The smaller man scooted his way towards the edge. The next time Hogan kicked himself upwards, Carter reached out and clutched him by his jacket, pulling him up so he could get some air. Their commander spluttered and gasped as the two pulled him partway on the ice.

"Patrol!" Newkirk whispered in warning when flashlights danced through the trees.

They froze in place while they prayed the cover of darkness would conceal them. When the Germans appeared to be leading away from them, following the shoreline, they all breathed sighs of relief. Once they were gone, they hauled the Colonel the rest of the way out of the water.

"You alright?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan coughed and gave a nod. A shiver went through his body while his teeth chattered uncontrollably. With their help, he got to his feet and they began their trek for the camp again. Quickly the poor man's body began shutting down. Newkirk supported him as he stumbled and tripped his way along. Just when Hogan thought he would fall and not be able to get back up, the tree trunk hiding their secret entrance to the camp appeared. Newkirk was practically carrying him at this point, so with the joint efforts of him and Carter, they got him safely below in the tunnels.

Kinch sat in the radio room trying not to worry about how late his friends were in getting back from their mission. _Where are they?_ he thought to himself for the millionth time while he tapped his pencil impatiently. When he heard them finally entering the tunnels he felt a wave of relief which was short-lived. Newkirk and Carter came in supporting an exhausted Colonel.

"What happened?" Kinch cried as he rushed to take the Colonel from them. "He's turning blue!" They laid the shaking man on the cot.

"The ice gave away and he fell in the lake," Newkirk responded. "We 'ave to get him out of these wet clothes." He yanked his own sleeve soaked shirt and jacket off, then started on the Colonel. "Where's Louie?"

Kinch set to work helping Newkirk. "I sent him up a while ago to get some sleep. Carter, go wake him up and have him make some hot coffee and warm some water. We'll get him out of these wet clothes and this drafty tunnel."

Carter turned and raced for the ladder leading to barracks two. _It's all my fault_ he thought as he ran. He vaulted into the barracks. "Louie!" he called urgently.

LeBeau sat up in his bunk where he had unsuccessfully been trying to sleep. He never could get any sleep without everyone being home safe. "Quel est le problème?" he asked with a fearful voice. (1)

"The Colonel fell in the lake! Kinch says you need to make some hot coffee and warm some water."

LeBeau leapt up and turned on the lights, quickly setting to his task.

"Is he okay?" Olsen asked Carter from his bunk.

"He's turning blue!" Carter hopped from one foot to the other while he waited on LeBeau to heat the water.

"Hypothermia," Olsen surmised in a serious tone.

Just then the tunnel reopened. Kinch and Newkirk hauled the Colonel into the barracks and quickly into his bunk in his quarters. Beneath a blanket, Hogan shivered violently.

"We need blankets!" Kinch yelled.

Every man provided him with theirs and stood back, uncertain what to do. Newkirk and Kinch started rubbing Hogan's arms and hands, legs and feet, trying to get his circulation going.

"I have the coffee and water," LeBeau called as he and Minsk came in carrying it. The others parted a path for them to get through.

They sat Hogan up and held the cup of coffee to his lips while Kinch placed his feet in the basin of warm water. Hogan hissed when the water began sending prickling sensations up and down his feet.

"Colonel, can you walk around?" Newkirk asked. Hogan nodded and Newkirk helped him up.

"You have to keep walking to get your blood flowing," Baker told him while he supported the Colonel from the other side.

The night wore on with the men helping Hogan to walk, soak and rub him alternately. When his skin had returned to its normal color and the Colonel seemed to be out of danger, Kinch sent the others to bed to get what sleep they could. Hogan himself stopped shivering enough to let him fall asleep.

Carter, who had been unable to get any rest because of the guilt he was feeling, finally gave up on sleeping and went to the Colonel's quarters.

"Kinch?" he said coming into the room where the man was struggling to stay awake at Hogan's bedside.

"Carter? You should be sleeping." Kinch gave a yawn.

"I couldn't. Why don't you go to bed and I'll sit with the Colonel?"

"Nah. I can stay with him. You go rest."

"Like I said, I can't. You go on. No sense in both of us staying up when I can't sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, buddy. I'll wake you if something happens."

"Alright." Kinch stood up from his chair, stretched, and gave another yawn. As he was leaving the room, he placed a hand on Carter's arm. "The Colonel is lucky to have someone like you around, Carter."

Carter smiled in return, but as soon as Kinch left he replaced it with a frown. _You mean he's_ _unlucky, Kinch_ he thought. _This is my fault. The Colonel could have died because of me._ He slumped dejectedly into the chair.

A small cough from Hogan stirred him from his sad thoughts. Hogan opened his eyes.

"Colonel?" Carter left the chair and knelt beside the rickety bunk where his leader laid.

Hogan turned to see who was there. "Carter?" came out in a raspy voice.

"Yeah. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Carter. Thanks to you." He gave a weak smile of reassurance.

"No thanks to me. This is all my fault." Tears sprang to his eyes and he bowed his head so Hogan wouldn't see them.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself," he admonished. He gave another small cough.

"If you hadn't been trying to save me, you wouldn't have fallen in."

"Carter, if you had fallen in instead, I would have felt even worse. Besides, you tried to warn me that the ice might not be safe and I didn't listen to you. So it's my own fault."

"You were only doing your best, Sir. You saved us from that patrol."

"And you saved me," Hogan pointed out.

"I should have been the one to fall in."

"That would have been even more painful for me, Carter."

The silence stretched out as Carter kept leaking out tears of guilt. Hogan thought of what he could say to take away this burden the young man had placed on himself.

"Andrew, do you know why I chose the code name 'Papa Bear.'" Carter shook his head no. "Because, to me, every one of you men are like my children. And just as a bear tries to protect its cubs, I try to take care of you guys. When one of you are hurt, I feel such a large amount of guilt, and helplessness, and sadness. It kills me when something bad happens to you boys."

Hogan's face grew more caring, and he reached out to lift Carter's face and wipe the tears away from his cheeks. "You're like a son to me, Andrew. And I would rather take any of your pain or sorrow than have you bear it."

Carter smiled through his tears. "Thanks, Colonel," he whispered, his voice tight with emotion.

"So no more blaming yourself, okay?" Hogan patted his hand.

"Yes, Sir." They shared smiles of fondness.

"Now get some of these blankets off me," he gestured to the mountain of blankets they had covered him with. He growled. "I feel like a mummy and I can hardly move."

Carter laughed and did as bidden. When he came back into his CO's quarters after returning the extra blankets to their owners, Hogan was already fast asleep again.

"I think of you like my father too," he whispered to the sleeping man. He carefully tucked the blanket around Hogan. "Goodnight, Dad."

(1) Quel est le problème?- French for What's the matter?


End file.
